


Сегодня часть меня умерла...

by nokot



Category: Tom at the Farm, Tom à la ferme, Том на ферме
Genre: Abusive Relationships, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nokot/pseuds/nokot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Приквел истории, показанной в фильме Ксавье Долана "Том на ферме".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> При написании использованы и частично цитируются некоторые эпизоды из пьесы, на которой базируется сценарий фильма.
> 
> Если вы хотите прочесть пьесу "Том на ферме" на русском в переводе автора этого фика, обращайтесь в личку.

— То-о-ом! 

Кто-то тряс его, вцепившись когтями в плечо. А, нет, это были не когти — пальцы. Впрочем, гвалт вокруг стоял такой, что не мудрено представить себя в переполненном птичнике: надушенные, разряженные курицы и… судя по доносящимся со сцены голосам — павлины. 

— Том-Том-Том! — глупым дятлом долбила полузнакомая девица, дотягиваясь до него через весь стол. Она снова потрясла его за плечо, задев при этом стоявший на самом краю коктейльный бокал. Бокал упал на пол, но не разбился. Девица не обратила на это никакого внимания.

На сцене два оболтуса из техотдела орали что-то в микрофон поперек музыки, текста и здравого смысла, но, похоже, никто, кроме Тома, этого не замечал. Веселье было в самом разгаре, быстро приближаясь к стадии полного угара. Новость о том, что надоевший всем до чертиков заказ на рекламу страховых услуг наконец благополучно принят клиентом, привел весь офис в состояние такого экстаза, что в караоке-клуб они завалились уже сильно навеселе, хоть и успели на тот момент выпить только по полбокала шампанского, купленного за счет босса. Праздновать отправились даже те, кто не имел к тому долбанному проекту никакого отношения. 

Основанием ладони Том потер сначала один глаз, затем другой и вопросительно уставился на девицу. Черт, он ведь ее, кажется, знает.

— Сара? — «Ты ведь Сара, верно?» — подумал он. — Какого черта?!

— У тебя есть пять долларов? — Она попыталась состроить мордочку котенка, щенка или младенца, которому ни в чем нельзя отказать, и даже выразительно похлопала ресницами, но не сладила с расслабленными алкоголем мышцами лица. Том отвернулся, чтобы не видеть ее кривоватую улыбку, похожую на оскал. 

— То-о-ом, малы-ы-ыш! — протянула она.

Она что, заигрывать с ним пытается? Совсем сбрендила! Сколько же она уже выпила? 

— Еще раз назовешь меня малышом, и хрен ты от меня что получишь! — огрызнулся он, не поворачивая головы.

— Хрен мне и не надо, — хихикнула она. — Одолжи пять долларов. Пожа-а-алуйста. 

Том представил, как она складывает губы ярко-розовым бантиком, и зажмурился.

Безголосым технарям надоело орать, и они с хохотом и грохотом сверзились со сцены. Том все еще сидел с закрытыми глазами, и на минуту ему показалось, что ди-джей для разнообразия включил песню с оригинальным вокалом, а не минусовку. 

C'est un soir de pluie, on se quitte   
Le moment des larmes va bientôt venir   
Cet instant, je le sais, il faut que je l'évite   
C'est difficile de se retenir* 

Том открыл глаза. На сцене стоял незнакомый парень и пел. У него был хороший голос, он пел с чувством, но все чувства уходили в звук, не оставляя ни следа на его лице, — парень улыбался, словно демонстрируя всем, кто глядел в сторону сцены, что не принимает всерьез слова, которые произносит, что эта песня не имеет к нему никакого отношения. Каждый раз, когда он переводил дыхание, его губы тут же складывались в ироничную улыбку. Всякий раз, когда он откидывал назад длинные светлые волосы, вьющиеся натуральными мелкими локонами, его глаза вспыхивали веселой энергией, которая, похоже, просто распирала его. Он двигался, как танцор — плавно и недопустимо соблазнительно. 

Том облизал губы и, не поворачивая головы, спросил:

— Кто это?

— Что?! — переспросила Сара.

Ему пришлось отвести взгляд от сцены и посмотреть на нее.

— Что это за парень?

— Ты что, с луны? — фыркнула она. — Одолжи пятерку, скажу.

Том рассердился. Он швырнул ей десятидолларовую купюру.

— На, и… к черту, Сара! Забудь, что я спрашивал. Тоже мне, продавец информации!

Он снова повернулся в сторону сцены. Сара взяла деньги, но не ушла. Она опять перегнулась через стол и сказала:

— Это Гийом! Гийом… Черт, я забыла его фамилию, он недавно у нас! Но его отмечали сегодня на совещании. Он дизайнер.

Том притворился, что не слушает ее. Она снова фыркнула и отправилась в бар.

Парень, которого она назвала Гийомом, допел песню, получил заслуженные аплодисменты, ответив полушутливым поклоном, и спрыгнул со сцены в зал. Ироничная улыбка не сходила с его губ, и Тому вдруг стало неуютно. Ему захотелось встать и выйти на свежий воздух. 

Гийом окинул взглядом зал и совершенно неожиданно направился в его сторону. Том запаниковал, но Гийом сел за соседний столик, где сидели девицы из клиентского отдела. К одной из них он наклонился и стал что-то говорить на ухо. Девушка сначала просто хихикала, затем громко рассмеялась и игриво шлепнула Гийома по руке.

Том поморщился и отвел взгляд. За соседним столиком раздался новый взрыв смеха, и Тому отчего-то показалось, что смеются над ним. Он поискал глазами официанта и, не без труда обнаружив его в этой пестрой толпе, взмахнул рукой. Заказав себе еще один коктейль, он украдкой посмотрел на соседей и наткнулся на ироничный взгляд парня со светлыми вьющимися волосами. Тот широко улыбнулся ему и подмигнул. Тома окатило горячей волной. Он отвлекся на официанта, а когда тот ушел, встал и Гийом. Он протянул руку соседке, той самой хихикающей девице, и они пошли через весь зал к выходу. Гийом придерживал девушку за талию, но это не было похоже на интимный жест — скорее на попытку удержать ее на ногах. На выходе Гийом оглянулся, и Тому показалось, что он опять подмигнул, но Том уже не был уверен, ему или одной из девушек за соседним столиком. 

Том сделал глоток из своего бокала, не почувствовал ни вкуса, ни запаха, и в раздражении отодвинул бокал в сторону. Просидев минуту или две, уставившись в никуда, он наконец встал и направился к выходу. Кто-то окликнул его, может быть, даже Сара, но он не обернулся. 

Он не пошел по лестнице вниз, а стал бродить по этажу в поисках чего-то. Или кого-то, если уже перестать зажмуриваться и посмотреть правде в глаза. Это было глупо, неумно, неразумно, бессмысленно — все сразу. Безнадежно — без синонимов, просто безнадежно. И при этом настолько привычно — расковыривать рану, пока она еще и не рана вовсе, а крохотная царапина без малейшего намека на кровь.

Гийом стоял на балконе в конце технического коридора, прислонившись спиной к балюстраде, и курил. Он был один. Не спросив разрешения, Том встал рядом с ним, тоже повернувшись спиной к уличным огням и шумам.

— Тебя не было на совещании. — Это был не вопрос, и не упрек, и даже не констатация факта — он просто произнес это вслух.

— Проспал.

— Говорят, тебя упоминали.

— Да, мне тоже сказали.

Гийом сделал очередную затяжку. Том взглядом проследил за движением его руки. Гийом это заметил и протянул ему сигарету. Том затянулся и вернул сигарету Гийому. Тот вдруг громко рассмеялся.

— Что?

— Как после секса.

— Что?

— А мне говорили, ты мастер по выбору синонимов. Я говорю, курим одну сигарету на двоих — как после хорошего траха, когда все тело как желе, а в сон еще не тянет.

Том смотрел на него с изумлением и восхищением — он не верил своим ушам. Боялся поверить и хотел поверить — до спазмов в горле и стука в висках.

— Кто говорил?

— Что?

— Это заразно, да? Кто говорил, что я мастер по выбору синонимов?

— Не помню. Кто-то.

Тот факт, что Гийом говорил о нем с кем-то, не важно с кем, подействовал на Тома как порция неразбавленного виски. Он смотрел на этого ироничного, раскрепощенного, до неприличия красивого парня и широко улыбался. Наверняка улыбка была совершенно идиотской, но ему было все равно.

Гийом выбросил окурок.

— Ты живешь один? 

Том не успел открыть рот, Гийом ткнул указательным пальцем ему в грудь и предупредил:

— Только не переспрашивай.

— Один.

— Тогда едем к тебе. На моей машине.

Том сглотнул и едва сдержался, чтобы снова не переспросить.

— ОК, — ответил он после короткой паузы. После очень короткой паузы.

Они шли обратно по коридору друг за другом. Вдруг Гийом остановился и толкнул Тома к стене, между выступом вентиляционной шахты и штабелем каких-то ящиков, нагроможденных почти до потолка. Том стукнулся плечом и даже зашипел от боли, но тут же забыл обо всем, потому что Гийом прижал его к стене всем телом и начал целовать. Это было неожиданно, внезапно, негаданно, к черту синонимы — это было фантастически хорошо!

***

Спустя час они трахались, совокуплялись, занимались любовью, лежа почти поперек его кровати. Затылок Тома висел в воздухе, в любую секунду его шея тоже могла лишиться опоры. Такое неудобное положение обещало лишнее напряжение в мышцах и боль и оттого было в тысячу раз лучше, чем если бы его голова лежала на подушке. 

Потом они снова курили — одну сигарету на двоих. Тело было как желе, и уже почти хотелось спать.

— Ты живешь с соседями? — спросил Том, возвращая Гийому сигарету.

— С двумя. Учились вместе.

— Ты с кем-нибудь из них?..

— Нет. 

Гийом потушил сигарету и свет. 

— Переезжай ко мне, — предложил Том. Он произнес это так, будто попросил передать соль, книгу, пульт от телевизора. Сигарету.

— Одно условие.

«Боже всемогущий, этот парень не тратит время на пустую болтовню и хождение вокруг и около!»

— Какое?

— Ты не будешь звать меня Ги. 

— ОК.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Автор не владеет французским, поэтому предлагает читателям самостоятельно найти в сети перевод текста песни Pleurs Dans La Pluie в исполнении Mario Pelchat.


	2. Chapter 2

Гийом снимал квартиру вместе с двумя своими приятелями. У него был арендованный автомобиль и собственный мотоцикл — по его словам, первое, на что он стал копить деньги, как только начал зарабатывать. Он перебрался к Тому и вернул прокатный автомобиль. Его мотоцикл занял место в подземном гараже рядом с «вольво» Тома. Том дал ему запасные ключи — от квартиры и от машины.

В агентстве они сказали — каждый в своем отделе, как бы между прочим, — что снимают квартиру на двоих. Так проще, дешевле, удобнее. Никто не знал, что это была квартира Тома, она досталась ему от родителей — Том никому об этом не говорил.

Они никому не говорили и о том, что их связывает не просто одна крыша над головой, но каким-то непостижимым образом об этом знали все. Это то знание, которое обычно само по себе повисает в воздухе, и все вокруг пропитываются им, хочешь ты того или нет. Гийом и Том делали вид, что ничего не происходит. Остальные притворялись, что верят. Их никто ни о чем не спрашивал, а они и не ждали, что спросят. Все просто сразу, в одночасье приняли к сведению: вчера не было, сегодня есть — обычное дело. В молодом творческом коллективе, в центре большого города это возможно.

Гийом почти никогда не был один. В офисе он постоянно с кем-то говорил, совещался, смеялся, рассказывал анекдоты — и тогда смеялись остальные. Том знал: если из кафетерия доносится хохот, значит, Гийом рассказывает новый анекдот про деревенских. Он любил анекдоты про простаков, живущих в крохотных городках, деревнях, на фермах. Рассказывал их как реальные истории, в лицах, жестикулируя, меняя интонации. Это было очень смешно. 

Когда Том заходил в кафетерий в разгар такого веселья, Гийом не сразу его замечал. Том садился на свободный стул и слушал, не вслушиваясь, — ему нравился голос Гийома, и его совершенно не интересовали деревенские анекдоты. Он не смеялся, только улыбался — как человек, который знает большую тайну, непостижимую остальным. Конечно, он ревновал, но тайна была не в этом. Он ревновал осознанно, почти с упоением, давил на эту кровавую мозоль со всей силы, до острых звездочек перед глазами, и все только для того, чтобы время от времени ослаблять нажим и чувствовать громадное облегчение от того, что боль ушла. Он ревновал днем, чтобы вечером — и особенно ночью — наслаждаться вниманием Гийома, адресованным исключительно ему. Как первый раз. Двенадцать часов боли — и двенадцать часов облегчения. 

На одном из этажей агентства была оборудована курительная комната. Туда ходили все курильщики и даже кое-кто из некурящих. В начале обеденного перерыва там собиралась половина офиса, но уже через пятнадцать минут все разбредались: кто в кафетерий тут же на этаже, кто в кафе на улице за углом. Гийом и Том задерживались в курилке дольше всех. Если какой-нибудь словоохотливый и недогадливый коллега продолжал размахивать полуистлевшей сигаретой, высказывая свои соображения о текущем проекте, погоде, цене на бензин, вчерашнем футбольном матче, Гийом выбрасывал свой окурок в урну, хлопал говоруна по плечу и выходил из курилки. Если они оставались вдвоем с Томом, он выбрасывал окурок, забирал сигарету у Тома, прижимал его к двери и целовал — с каким-то хищным остервенением, всякий раз в запале прокусывая ему губу. 

Том стал таскать в кармане леденцы на палочке. Очень удобно делать вид, что сосешь леденец, в то время как пластиковая палочка перекрывает свежую ранку на припухшей губе. Вкус крови смешивался со вкусом ананаса, апельсина, ванили, клубники со сливками. Почему никто до сих пор не придумал такого коктейля? Кровь со сливками…

Гийом не любил сливки. Он пил черный чай и черный кофе. За завтраком он ел свои хлопья, заливая их апельсиновым соком. Тому казалось, что это страшно невкусно, но он не спорил. Если Гийом говорил, что он что-то не любит, с ним было бесполезно спорить или пытаться его переубеждать: он просто переставал реагировать на то, что ему говорили, а Том больше всего на свете не переносил, когда Гийом на него не реагировал. Это было даже не больно, а где-то далеко за пределами боли. Проще смириться с тем, что Гийом не любит молоко. 

Гийом был помешан на запахах. Он знал все о новинках, которые уже вышли и которые только должны появиться на прилавках. Они ходили в парфюмерный магазин даже чаще, чем в супермаркет. Гийом отдавал предпочтения ароматам от Гальяно и Миякэ*. На Рождество он подарил Тому флакон своего любимого одеколона: древесный аромат, нотки рома, смесь пачули, ветивера, перуанского кедра*. Теперь от них пахло одинаковым одеколоном и одинаковыми сигаретами. По ночам к этому запаху примешивался запах секса, а по выходным к коктейлю добавлялся запах бензина. 

Гийом говорил, что ему нравится запах его тела. Том смеялся:

— Ты пахнешь точно так же.

— Ты глух и ничего не понимаешь! — сердился Гийом.

Он вынуждал Тома поднять руки и сложить их крест накрест над головой, сжимал пальцами его запястья, как наручниками — у него были очень сильные пальцы и руки — и проводил носом в миллиметре от его виска, щеки, шеи, прижимался лицом под мышкой, шумно вдыхал, потом подымался на вытянутых руках, не ослабляя хватки, еще больше вдавливая онемевшие запястья Тома в подушку, и смотрел на него сверху вниз. Смотрел и улыбался своей умопомрачительной улыбкой, от которой Том мгновенно пьянел и за которую готов был простить Гийому все, что угодно, лишь бы эта улыбка была адресована Тому и никому больше. 

— Давай поедем куда-нибудь. Вдвоем.

— Куда? 

Том спросил, потому что Гийом ждал его вопроса. Ему было все равно, куда ехать.

— Куда-нибудь. Далеко. В Европу. В Аяччо.

— Где это?

— На Корсике.

— Почему туда?

— Мне нравится, как это звучит.

Только Гийом мог выбирать место для отпуска по тому, как звучит его название.

— Мне тоже. Пусть будет Аяччо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Описание парфюма взято из пьесы.


	3. Chapter 3

Лопасти вентилятора над их головами слегка поскрипывают, лениво рассекая горячий воздух — как крылья птицы, которая еще не определилась, куда ей хочется полететь, и хочет ли она вообще куда-то лететь. Босые ноги с легким шорохом скользят по теплому деревянному полу под напряженную мелодию либертанго*. Музыка звучит в правом ухе Тома, куда вставлена пластиковая капля наушника, второй наушник — у Гийома. Два белых проводка встречаются на уровне третьей пуговицы пестрой рубашки Гийома и дальше уже покачиваются, сцепившись в одну волнистую линию, повисая затейливой петлей над карманом шорт Гийома, куда он положил свой айпод, чтобы освободить руки. 

В правом ухе встревоженным пульсом бьется танго, в левом ухе — тишина. Гийом не говорит ни слова, просто ведет Тома по комнате, из угла в угол, от стены к стене, от окна к двери и обратно. Том запинается, они на мгновение останавливаются, но тут же продолжают: шаг назад, в сторону, поворот, шаг, шаг…

По какому-то наитию Том отстраняется, удерживаемый Гийомом на расстоянии вытянутых рук, и прежде чем вернуться к нему, успевает заметить, как качнулся деревянный кулон на его шее, расписанный яркими солнечными красками, в отверстие которого продет кожаный шнурок. Шнурок цепляется за серебряную цепочку, к ним льнет белый проводок наушника. Обнаженная и загорелая грудь Гийома покрыта блестящей пленкой пота. Его лицо тоже влажное от пота, светлые пряди потемнели и прилипли ко лбу и щекам — Том лишь догадывается, он не знает. Чтобы знать, нужно поднять взгляд, но тогда он собьется с этого ритма, а у него только-только начало получаться: шаг, шаг, поворот, шаг…

***

Ночью Том проснулся от липкой корсиканской духоты и от тишины: ни шума работающего вентилятора над кроватью, ни сонного дыхания Гийома под ухом. Вентилятор выключился сам, у него был совсем древний переключатель с очень капризным, как у большинства стариков, характером. Гийома не было ни в спальне, ни в большой комнате, ни на балконе, с которого во двор вела такая же старая, как вентилятор, но все же более прочная лестница. На первом этаже жил пожилой корсиканец, хозяин дома, который давно утратил интерес ко всему, кроме своей трубки. В этот час он, вероятно, уже спал. 

Том пошарил по подоконнику, нащупал вскрытую пачку сигарет и зажигалку и прислонился к перилам. 

Из-за высокой зеленой ограды, отделяющей их двор от патио небольшого семейного отеля, доносились голоса и смех. Группа молодых людей, парней и девушек, сидели в шезлонгах вокруг прямоугольного стола, заставленного бутылками и стаканами, и что-то весело обсуждали. Том скользнул по их лицам, затылкам, обнаженным плечам и рукам равнодушным взглядом, а потом прищурился и вгляделся более внимательно: в одном из парней он узнал Гийома. Тот сидел спиной к ограде, одной рукой обнимая пристроившуюся на подлокотнике его шезлонга темноволосую девицу за… Том поморщился — рука Гийома лежала значительно ниже ее талии, ладонь похлопывала по голому бедру брюнетки в ритм неслышной Тому песни. В другой руке он держал стакан с вином — Гийом не пил пиво. Девушка опиралась на его плечо, с другой стороны к Гийому наклонился коротко стриженый парень в белой майке и с затейливыми татуировками на предплечьях. Парень размахивал в воздухе бутылкой с пивом, что-то говорил и время от времени хлопал Гийома по плечу: почему-то всем, кто заводил с Гийомом пусть даже самое поверхностное неформальное знакомство, хотелось так или иначе до него дотронуться — и они это делали, а он позволял им это делать. Время от времени Гийом запрокидывал голову, смеясь, и Том ожидал, что он заметит его, стоящего на балконе с зажженной сигаретой в руке. В какой-то момент ему показалось, что так и произошло, но Гийом продолжал смеяться, обнимать за талию незнакомую девицу, чокаться с татуированным парнем, стукая краем своего стакана о пивную бутылку, и отвечать на веселые реплики остальных членов этой шумной и абсолютно чужой компании.

На исходе ночи в гостиничном патио воцарилась тишина. Гийом вернулся спустя еще полчаса. Том лежал на боку, притворяясь спящим, и сквозь полуприкрытые веки (в предрассветном сумраке это все равно незаметно) наблюдал за Гийомом, который остался стоять в дверном проеме спальни и, прислонившись к широкому косяку, смотрел на него. Вдруг Тому увиделось все перевернутым с ног на голову: будто это он ушел на всю ночь, не сказав ни слова, не предупредив; будто это он, а не Гийом, наслаждался компанией незнакомых им обоим людей; будто это его рука лежала на бедре темноволосой девицы, и это на его плечо опускалась ладонь парня с татуировками то ли в приятельском, то ли в интимном жесте. И он уже готов был открыть глаза и попросить прощения за то, что прождал всю ночь, вместо того чтобы… 

Гийом не дал ему возможности додумать эту мысль до конца. Словно в подтверждение того, что его перевернутая картина мира, где виноват не тот, кто провинился, на самом деле реальна, он подошел к кровати и одним движением сдернул с Тома простыню. Схватив его за лодыжки (на правой потом наверняка будет синяк), он с такой же скоростью стащил Тома с кровати. Едва не стащил — Том успел высвободить одну ногу и, оттолкнувшись пяткой от пола, в последний момент удержался на самом краю завернутого в синюю простыню матраса. Откинувшись на полусогнутых руках, он смотрел на Гийома снизу вверх и ждал. Чего угодно: объяснений, пощечины, поцелуя, удара — вариантов было множество, и через все они уже проходили. Гийом продолжал сжимать его лодыжку и тоже ждал. И Том до сих пор не мог понять, чего он от него хочет.

***

Бесполезно вспоминать, когда это началось, — Тому казалось, что так было всегда. Гийом легко и быстро находил общий язык со всеми, с кем общался: с коллегами, случайными знакомыми на вечеринке, барменами, официантками. Общение могло прерваться после одного раза так же легко, как начиналось, или повториться, но он никого не оставлял близко достаточно долго, чтобы можно было говорить об отношениях, дружеских или интимных. Том был единственным исключением, все остальные — он это знал точно, хоть они никогда это и не обсуждали — были лишь так называемым «кругом общения», хотя степень близости, пусть даже разовой, могла различаться. И об этом Том тоже знал.

Гийом мог предложить коллеге съездить к нему — или к ней — домой, чтобы забрать забытый там эскиз, и задержаться где-нибудь (может быть, даже у коллеги) до позднего вечера, а порой и до утра. Он мог уйти с вечеринки в компании нового знакомого (или знакомой), сунув Тому в задний карман джинсов деньги на такси. Он мог просто позвонить кому-то и, забрав оба мотоциклетных шлема, свой и Тома, уйти из дома, оставив Тома в полном неведении относительно своих планов. Возвращаясь, он каждый раз садился напротив Тома (если было еще не поздно и тот сидел в гостиной на диване, делая вид, что смотрит очередное шоу или читает) или на край кровати (если было далеко за полночь и Том притворялся спящим) и чего-то ждал. Не получив желаемого, он начинал злиться и в припадке злости либо начинал душить Тома — подушкой или руками, — либо с такой же злостью, смешанной с отчаянием, целовал. В любом случае дело завершалось сексом и молчаливым примирением. Проходило несколько дней, Гийом забирал оба шлема и уходил — из офиса или из дома, один или в чьей-нибудь компании, — не удостаивая Тома ни объяснениями, ни извинениями.

Тому было не все равно — он просто не хотел знать, куда, с кем и зачем уходит Гийом. Пока тот возвращался, он не хотел этого знать. Он взбунтовался лишь однажды.

— Я глух, как ты говоришь, но не настолько! — крикнул он в бессильной ярости, бросая в Гийома шлем, который считал своим. — Ты превратил мой шлем в выгребную яму! Принюхайся! От него пахнет пудрой и дешевыми духами! Кто поливает себя этой дрянью? Хлоя? Сара? Мишель? Кто курит эти сигариллы, от которых меня мутит?!

Они оба хорошо знали, кто в их офисе курит сигариллы. 

— Всякий раз, когда я надеваю его, у меня такое ощущение, что окунаюсь головой в унитаз, в котором давно не работает слив! Вози хоть весь город с его рвотными запахами, я больше никуда с тобой не поеду! 

Гийом держал пресловутый шлем, как вазу для фруктов, и на его губах плясала странная улыбка. Тому почудилось, что он радуется его гневу. Схватив куртку и бумажник, Том выбежал из дома.

Гийом нашел его в сквере недалеко от их дома. В руках у него были оба шлема, он протянул Тому свой. С тех пор Том надевал его всякий раз, когда они ездили куда-то вдвоем. Когда Гийом уезжал без него, он надевал этот шлем сам, отдавая бывший шлем Тома своему пассажиру или пассажирке. 

***

Из-за нарушения кровообращения стопа Тома начала неметь, и он попытался высвободиться. Гийом разжал пальцы, но только для того, чтобы, наклонившись вперед, сжать волосы на затылке Тома. Он резко оттянул его голову назад, и будь позади не матрас, а стена, Том бы сильно ударился головой. Том вскрикнул и попытался вывернуться, но Гийом уже накрыл его рот своим и, прежде чем поцеловать, укусил — для разнообразия в верхнюю губу, но все так же до крови. 

Вентилятор снова затих, вместо него этажом ниже заскрипели половицы, и закашлял хозяин дома. Гийом отпустил волосы Тома, но продолжал нависать над ним, изучая его лицо. Он продолжал чего-то ждать, и неожиданно для себя Том начал понимать, чего именно.

Весь последующий день в соседнем дворике было безлюдно. Том предположил, что веселая компания уехала к морю или на экскурсию. Гийом должен был знать наверняка, но Том его не спрашивал. 

После обеда Гийом взял с комода айпод и протянул один наушник Тому.

Они начали как обычно — Гийом вел, Том, опустив глаза, пытался не сбиться с ритма, не запнуться. Но сегодня в их движениях, шагах и поворотах было больше взаимной агрессии, которая накапливалась в мышцах, нарастая с каждым тактом, с каждым па. В какой-то момент Том поднял голову и перехватил инициативу. Гийом пытался сопротивляться, но уже на третьем шаге сдался и позволил себя вести. На его лице появилось удивление, которое очень скоро уступило место радостному возбуждению. На последних аккордах Том сгреб длинные волосы Гийома в кулак и дернул его голову назад. Гийому повезло меньше, чем Тому прошлой ночью — его затылок ударился не о мягкий матрас, а об обшитую деревом стену, к которой его прижал Том, завершая финальный шаг. Том смотрел в его сверкающие от возбуждения глаза, и на него нашло озарение: Гийом всеми силами добивался от него возмущения, справедливого гнева, наказания за непростительное и недопустимое — и все только ради того, чтобы раз за разом получать прощение за то, что прощать не принято. Том же всякий раз лишал его ожидаемого наказания, прощая сразу, еще до совершения проступка, и Гийома это злило. В его понимании прощение без наказания было ничтожным, а значит, его не было вовсе. 

— Черт, — выдохнул он, пытаясь восстановить сбившееся дыхание. — Я уже думал, что тебе безразлично.

— Не ты один, — сердито парировал Том и зажал его рот и нос ладонью, почти лишая возможности дышать. — Не ты один.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Астор Пьяццолла — Libertango


	4. Chapter 4

Когда Гийом остриг свои волосы почти до «ежика» — не посоветовавшись, даже не предупредив, — Том не на шутку разозлился. После, уже успокоившись, он не смог вспомнить ни слова из того, что кричал в бессильной ярости под влиянием внезапно нахлынувшего на него чувства обиды. Гийом смотрел, как он бесится, и молчал. От того приступа гнева у Тома остался металлический привкус страха во рту: без привычных локонов и с этим отсутствующим взглядом Гийом выглядел совсем чужим. Масла в огонь подлил его ответ на вопрос: «Зачем?». (Тому казалось, что стоит ему спросить «Почему?», и он услышит, что причиной для такого поступка стал именно он — его ошибки, неверные шаги. Вопрос «Зачем?» предполагал, что может существовать способ разрешения ситуации, что бы она из себя не представляла.)

На вопрос «Зачем?» Гийом ответил:

— Мне надо уехать. 

Сначала Том услышал: «Я уезжаю», и похолодел. Потом до него дошло, что Гийом сказал нечто другое — похожее по смыслу, но все же иное. Сказанное не стало от этого менее неприятным (слова «мне» и «уехать» душили не хуже подушки, прижатой к лицу), но такая формулировке все же оставляла надежду на временность.

— Куда?

— Мне нужно навестить мать, — сказал Гийом, бросая в рюкзак футболку и сменное белье.

— Кого? — на мгновение Тому показалось, что Гийом его разыгрывает. — У тебя есть мать?

— А ты думал, я с неба упал?

Том без труда поверил бы, если бы Гийом сказал, что упал с неба. Поверить в это было легче, чем в тот факт, что у него есть мать, которую он собирается навестить.

— Мы живем вместе больше года, но ты ни разу не упоминал, что у тебя есть мать, — объяснил он свое замешательство. Подумав, он уточнил: — Что она жива.

Том сам ни разу не заводил разговор о своих родителях. Оказавшись поздним и нежданным ребенком, он быстро привык к тому, что от него вообще ничего не ждали, ни хорошего, ни плохого. Когда он объявил матери и отцу, что в силу своих наклонностей никогда не приведет в дом не то что жену, но даже подругу, они просто приняли это к сведению и ничего не сказали. Он с горечью подумал тогда, что лучше бы они наорали на него, обвинили его во всех смертных грехах (или хотя бы в одном), тогда бы у него была возможность что-то объяснить — им и, может быть, себе тоже. Его лишили этой возможности. Такое молчаливое равнодушие, казалось бы, самых близких людей ударило больнее, чем ненависть и отторжение. Не сделав ни одной попытки обсудить ситуацию, родители продали свою просторную квартиру, купили Тому квартиру поменьше и уехали в Торонто, поближе к его старшей (пятнадцать лет разницы) сестре, ее мужу и детям. Формально они не рвали с ним отношений, исправно присылая открытки на Рождество и День рождения: «Дорогой Том! Поздравляем тебя с… Желаем… У нас все хорошо. Надеемся, у тебя тоже. Мама и папа». Получая эти открытки, Том тут же убирал их в ящик кухонного стола. Гийом мог их видеть — он должен был их увидеть, — но никогда ничего не спрашивал. И никогда не говорил о своих родителях. А теперь выяснилось, что у него есть мать.

— Почему сейчас? Что-то случилось?

— Она хочет, чтобы я приехал на ее День рождения. Я уже пропустил два или три. В этом году у нее юбилей. 

— И все?

— Мне и этого много! — Резким движением Гийом застегнул молнию рюкзака и сел. — Будь моя воля, я вообще бы там не появлялся.

— Настолько все плохо?

— Что ты называешь «плохо»? 

— Твоя мать знает?

— Нет, она не знает. Она не знает обо мне ничего! 

Том молчал, не находя, что сказать. 

— Ты ведь всю жизнь прожил в городе? — спросил Гийом.

Том кивнул.

— Тогда ты тоже ничего обо мне не знаешь. О том Гийоме, которого знает она. Или думает, что знает.

Том ждал продолжения, но продолжения не последовало.

— Пусть так все и остается, — с этими словами Гийом встал и взялся за рюкзак. 

— Когда ты вернешься? 

— Дня через два. Я не собираюсь там задерживаться — только туда и обратно. 

Он подошел к рабочему столу, вытащил из принтера лист и набросал в самом углу несколько слов и цифр. 

— На самый крайний случай, — помахав Тому рукой, он ушел. 

На оставленном им возле принтера бумажном листе Том обнаружил номер телефона и адрес: где-то в провинции. Похоже, какая-то ферма. Том оторвал адрес и убрал его в бумажник — на самый крайний случай.


	5. Chapter 5

— Да-да-да! Мы сделали это!

— Гийом, погоди, я работаю!

— Брось! Мы закрыли проект!

— Это вы закрыли проект. Наш проект еще в полном разгаре.

— Том, ты зануда! Пятница! Мы закрыли проект! Сегодня все идут в караоке! Наш босс обещал шампанское!

— Гийом, мне надо закончить этот текст, а ты меня отвлекаешь!

«Легкий, воздушный…»

— Черт! Гийом! Что ты делаешь?

— Отвлекаю тебя.

— Вот именно! Отдай мне мышку!

— Рабочий день почти закончился.

— Еще целый час, мне надо дописать, не хочу оставлять на понедельник.

— Ты зануда. Я смотаюсь в химчистку за курткой.

— Тебе влетит от босса. Заберешь ее завтра.

— Босса нет в офисе, он появится только в баре. А завтра мы будем отходить от… Сегодня мы оба напьемся до чертиков, Том! Оба! Я оставлю мотоцикл на стоянке, поедем домой на такси.

— Отдай мышку!

— Я вернусь в офис через полчаса.

— Тебе влетит.

— Ты зануда, Том. Нельзя быть таким серьезным в пятницу вечером, когда мы сдали проект. Ну-ка, давай, улыбнись!

Том оторвал взгляд от экрана монитора и поднял глаза на Гийома, который сидел на краю его стола и покачивал в воздухе реквизированной мышью. Ему нужно было закончить этот проклятый текст, но от Гийома не так-то легко отделаться, когда он в таком настроении. 

— Улыбнись, — повторил Гийом.

Том прижал указательные пальцы к уголкам своих губ и растянул их в стороны, изображая улыбку. 

Гийом замер, веселый блеск в его глазах мгновенно исчез. Через секунду он спохватился, попытался вернуть прежнее беззаботное выражение лица, но не очень удачно.

— Идиот! — сказал он, ударяя Тома по руке.

Он положил на стол мышку и взял в руки шлем.

— Я вернусь через полчаса. Дописывай свой текст.

Том кивнул и снова погрузился в работу.

«Легкий, воздушный, невесомый…»

Судя по шуму и голосам в коридоре и соседних комнатах, кроме него, уже никто не работал — все готовились отмечать завершение очередного проекта. Чем ближе был конец рабочего дня, тем громче становился этот возбужденный гомон, вытекая из офиса на улицу, проникая обратно уже через полуоткрытое окно, — день был слишком теплым для октября, но не настолько жарким, чтобы включать кондиционер.

А потом словно кто-то увернул до минимума глобальный регулятор громкости — наступила тишина. Внезапная, напряженная, гнетущая, пугающая… 

Мертвая.

***

— Том? 

Сара стоит за его спиной, и он чувствует, как ее ладонь зависла над его плечом. Опустит или нет? 

— Том…

Не опустила, убрала. Наверняка в карман — Сара любит прятать руки в карманы своих и без того обтягивающих джинсов. 

— Там… Говорят, что там Гийом… Он разбился…

Ее слова словно штопор, который вытягивает пробку, закупорившую все звуки, и они ударяют в Тома как струя шампанского из бутылки: несмолкающий телефон*, шаги в коридоре, голоса на площадке возле лифта, крики на улице, автомобильные гудки. Сирены. 

— Насмерть…

Том мотает головой, стряхивая эти звуки, как влагу, но Сара думает, что он ей не верит, отрицает то, что случилось и о чем знают уже все. Знают и шепчутся, говорят, кричат. И только он молчит и трясет головой. Кто-то снял наконец эту чертову телефонную трубку. 

— Перекресток на Второй Авеню*…

Сара все-таки положила ладонь ему на плечо. Зачем? Чтобы еще больше прижать его к стулу? К полу? К земле? Куда уж больше? 

«Легкий, воздушный, невесомый…» Том нажимает кнопки Ctrl и S, встает и, не глядя на Сару, выходит из комнаты. Из окна доносится вой сирены скорой помощи. Подстегнутой ею, он несется вниз по лестнице*, перескакивает через две-три ступени, выбегает из здания, понимая, что безнадежно опоздал: Гийом уже недосягаемо обогнал, опередил его — он вышел из жизни. 

Как говорят в таких случаях те, кто на самом деле не знает, что сказать? «Ушел из жизни…»

На полной скорости.

—…Носятся как угорелые, — говорит женщина в красной блузке своему спутнику, провожая взглядом удаляющуюся по Второй Авеню машину скорой помощи. 

Том пытается восстановить сбившееся от быстрого бега дыхание, перед его глазами пляшут красные пятна: красная блузка незнакомки, красный сигнал светофора на перекрестке, красные стоп-сигналы автомобиля скорой помощи, остановившегося на следующем перекрестке — его сирена умолкла, спешить больше некуда. 

Том поворачивает голову: бензобак мотоцикла, осколки зеркала заднего вида, половина колеса, разбитый шлем, порванная куртка* — чистая еще полчаса назад, сейчас она вся в красных пятнах. Кровь — это совсем другой красный, и он повсюду, там, где ему вовсе не положено быть. Темнеющие на глазах бесформенные пятна и брызги. Кровь Гийома — пролитая, разбрызганная, хлынувшая, разлившаяся, вытекшая…

Черт!

***

— Черт! Да пошли вы!

Том едва сдерживается, чтобы не швырнуть телефон об стену. Если он это сделает, ему придется ехать в морг. А он не хочет туда ехать. Что он им скажет? «Это мой бойфренд лежит там у вас, в одном из ваших холодильников, я хочу его увидеть». И они начнут сверяться со своими записями, потом искать нужный номер на бирках холодильных камер, потом… Черт! Или еще хуже, они скажут: «Вы не родственник, вам не положено». Он даже не знает, положено ему или нет. Но проститься он имеет право? Для этого вовсе не нужно быть родственником. Черт! Но не в морге же!

На другом конце беспроводной телефонной линии раздаются знакомые длинные гудки. Бывает ли выходной день в морге? Люди гибнут каждый день, без выходных. Так почему никто не берет трубку?

— Городской морг. Говорите! Алло?

Хрипловатый голос в динамике застал Тома врасплох, он даже не сразу понял, женщина это или мужчина. Да и какая, к чертям, разница?

— К вам вчера привезли… после аварии… мотоциклист…

На том конце послышался смертельно (ха-ха, как оригинально!) усталый вздох и шорох страниц (почему не щелканье клавиш?). Том представил, как желтый (желтый? с какой стати?) палец скользит по столбцам в поисках нужной информации: дата, время, причина смерти.

— Вы родственник?

— Нет. Я…

Черт!

— Свяжитесь с родственниками, они забирают тело завтра утром. 

Тело. Родственники (мать?) забирают тело. А где все остальное? Где сейчас Гийом? Где тот, кому уже не может быть больно? И если Тому сейчас тоже не больно, значит ли это, что он тоже умер? Бесполезно спрашивать об этом голос в трубке. 

— Вы не знаете, когда похороны?

— Свяжитесь с родственниками, — голос в трубке прозвучал еще более устало, если это вообще возможно.

— У меня нет их телефона, — солгал Том, — только адрес.

Еще один вздох.

— Похороны назначены на понедельник.

Том не успел сказать «спасибо», человек на другом конце нажал кнопку отбоя раньше него.

Белье, рубашки, шампунь, щетку, пасту, одеколон, зарядник — в чемодан. Костюм — в чехол. Адрес! В бумажнике. «На самый крайний случай… Она ничего не знает… А ты не знаешь того Гийома, которого знает она… Пусть все так и остается…»

Том нашел в контактах на своем смартфоне имя арт-директора и, не задумываясь, набрал СМС: «Три дня за свой счет». Палец ударил по экрану — «отправить», а потом нажал на кнопку выключения аппарата. Тому было все равно, что ответит его начальник: он не просил, а ставил в известность, так какого черта!

На кухонном столе лежали бумажные салфетки, оставшиеся после пиццы, которую они заказывали в прошлый четверг. Том сгреб их и сунул в карман куртки. С порога прихожей он окинул взглядом квартиру (гостиная, открытая дверь в спальню, коридор, ведущий на кухню), подхватил чехол с костюмом, дернул вверх ручку чемодана и вышел в приквартирный холл. Звонко щелкнул автоматический дверной замок.

«Сегодня часть меня умерла…»

Как долго будет длиться это сегодня?

Черт!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Детали и факты, взятые из пьесы.


End file.
